Cotillion Kiss
by WanderlustandFreedom
Summary: A short preface on how exactly Uma managed to get the love spell on Ben. Alone in his suite preparing for Mal's Royal Cotillion, someone comes to see Ben with a strong sense of deception and vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Descendants or its related franchise.**

A plush carpet led into a white tile bathroom, longer than it was wide. The cabinetry was dark in color. A marble sink was set atop the drawers and a mirror reflected two-thirds of the bathroom back. A tan backsplash offset the blue paintings on the floor, and a small bottle of Dramamine sat next to a package of Seaband Nausea Relief.

Ben stood in front of the mirror, straightening his collar as he pulled a v-neck blue vest over his shirt. A gold sash that was supposed to go around his shoulder sat on the counter while a heavily-embellished jacket was hung in a closet in the attached bedroom.

As Ben smoothed his hair down and propped a foot up on the toilet lid to tighten his shoelaces, he heard the door open and close. Immediately, he assumed it was Mal, come for support. Or maybe one of the Isle kids, asking if he was okay after their rendezvous at the Isle of the Lost. He looked up and spotted a flash of bright, turquoise blue as someone moved into the frame of the mirror. Was it Jane? Or had Evie dressed Mal up in turquoise instead of the bold, royal blue he was wearing?

Ben stepped into the room, leaving his other shoe untied and the sash still on the bathroom counter.

"Mal?" He asked, then stopped. This was not Mal. This was a lady with many turquoise braids up in a bun. She turned, and he took a few steps back. "Uma." He corrected himself. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Uma blinked as if she, too, was surprised to see him, and then smiled. "Ben." She said softly. "I'm sorry to startle you. I just wanted to talk to you." She sat down on the bed in a delicate manner. Ben watched her look at the ground and take a deep, slow breath.

"What you said on the Isle, it really affected me. I guess… I never had anyone actually believe in me." Uma said slowly. She picked a little at the braids in her bun. "I came to apologize. For what I said. I'm all dressed up so I could get past the guards to tell you that." Uma picked at her dress, which looked almost like it was made of sea foam.

"Of course, Uma." Ben was still a little tense over having a resident of the Isle suddenly appear in his suite on The True Love, but he couldn't turn away someone who was so earnestly apologizing. "You know, my offer still stands. You can stay in Auradon. I know there's good in you. You could make life better for a lot of people on the Isle."

Uma chuckled, but her heart wasn't in it. He was looking at her dress, playing with the hems of one of the frilly layers. She sniffled, and when she looked up, he realized she was crying. He immediately sat down.

"Uma, what's wrong?" He asked.

She wiped her eyes, dried them on her dress, and gently placed her hands on top of his, which were folding in his lap. He stared at her, tense.

"Mal's so _lucky_." Uma hissed. "You're amazing."

"Thanks…" Ben trailed off. He tried to stand up, but Uma quickly seized his hands. Ben suddenly had a very bad feeling about this whole encounter.

"Please don't go!" She begged, brown eyes filling with more tears. "That's not the only reason I came back, and I-I need to get this off my chest."

Ben, against his better judgment, sat back down.

Uma took a deep breath. "I've never known a person like you." She said. "I've never known someone who would so selflessly venture into a land filled with villains in the hopes of convincing their girlfriend to return. And you were really brave, you know, the whole time you were with us. I really admired you. In fact, I felt something I didn't think I'd be able to feel – love."

"Uma," Ben stood up, now in full retreat. "I'm flattered, really, but I'm with Mal. She's going to be my Lady of the Court. You know, tonight."

"But it could be me." Uma protested. She carefully put her arms around Ben, who stiffened and stared at her with wide eyes. "Ben, I love you, and I know we could never be anything, but I hope you'll understand that I had to come tonight if only to try and –" Uma cut off in a small sob. Ben had never felt so awkward in his entire life. And that was before what happened next.

Uma used her arms around his neck to pull him down into a very wet kiss. He could feel her tears as she pressed her face to his. The only thought running across his head was 'oh no'.

If only Mal was here. If only he could rewind time and stop Mal leaving Auradon at all. If only…

If only he never had to stop kissing Uma.

He relaxed and brought his hands up to her cheeks as he leaned into her.

Mal… lady of the court, almost. Why had he liked her again? Uma… she was here. She told him she loved him. She kissed him. Mal had never done that.

But Uma had… something in the back of his head tried to remind him.

'It doesn't matter.' Something new in his head soothed the part in distress. Everything will be alright, just as long as Uma loves you.

When they finally disconnected, Ben met Uma's beautiful brown eyes. He'd never noticed, but they were the same shade as his mom's in the old pictures. He smiled. "Uma?" He breathed. "Will you be my Lady in the Court?"

Uma smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes." She accepted. "I'll always be there for you."

That statement felt wonderful to Ben's wounded soul. Mal had never said that to him. He kissed Uma's cheek. "I'll see you tonight." He murmured.

"Bye." She whispered and headed out of the room. Ben returned to the bathroom, feeling lightheaded as he tried to remember what it had been about Mal that had caused him to fall so desperately for her when it was so clearly Uma he was meant to be with.

Out in the darkened hallway, Uma slumped against the door in success. She let out a bright smile and pulled out a tube of lipstick, subtly coated with the same love potion Mal had used on Ben before. It wasn't a perfect brew – even for a perfectly-brewed spell it would still cause dangerous mood swings if the person already had strong feelings for someone else, but if all else failed she could kiss him again, right? So long as it lasted for tonight, everything would go to plan.

Everything would turn out alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**This secondary oneshot is entirely dedicated to Anonymousnette, who requested it.**

When he first came out, he was blinded. After a few seconds of blinking, he looked down and saw her – Mal – at the bottom of the stairs. Evie whispered in her ear as her mouth hung open a little.

He felt like his heart was twisting in his chest. She looked lovely, really, with her hair braided and the beautiful crown on top of her head, but he thought of Uma, her brown eyes filling with tears as she begged for his love, and suddenly the only thing fueling his steps was the thought of her white smile.

Mal clapped for him with a bright smile, and then everyone around her bowed. She stepped forward. He walked down the stairs to her but couldn't bring himself to smile.

Why should he smile? He was about to ruin her whole night.

But it was for Uma. He loved Uma.

Why did Uma hate Mal so much?

He bowed with one hand behind his back and one tucked in front of his stomach, just the way his dad had showed him when he was little. Mal hesitated as her smile vanished, and then followed his movement, bowing instead of curtsying. He almost laughed.

Hadn't that been one of the things he loved about her? That she hadn't grown up in Auradon and had no way to address the royals they met, so she would always follow his lead even when she was nervous?

Suddenly he couldn't take his eyes off hers.

Uma. He suddenly remembered. She was about to come out. "Mal." He sighed. "I wish I had time to explain…"

He turned and looked back up the stairs as the girl of his dreams appeared at the top, looking nervous and afraid as she looked out over the sea of people.

Girl of his dreams? When had he dreamed about Uma? That had always been-

Mal gasped, but Ben's feet were already carrying him away from her. He returned up the stairs as people exchanged looks. His parents, the Fairy Godmother, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Lonnie, everyone. All except Mal, who was staring at Uma in shock.

He took Uma's gloved hand, led her down the stairs, stopped, reached for her other, and bent to press a kiss to his family's crest ring sitting on her finger. The one he was supposed to give Mal tonight.

This felt right. It was right. He adored Uma. But for some reason, part of his heart felt… grey.

She giggled as he offered her his hand, and he walked forward to Mal. "I'm sorry." He offered. "It all happened so fast." He couldn't stop the smile from slipping off his face at her grief-stricken expression. "Something happened to me when I was on the island with Uma – a connection."

Mal was absolutely still. "W-What are you saying?" She stammered. Uma shook with delight. Why was she delighted? Didn't she see how hard this was for Mal?

"I'm saying-" He started, only to be interrupted by the vision of the sea at his side.

"It was love!" Uma proclaimed. She looked at Ben fondly. "It was. I just… I realized how alike Ben and I are, you know?" She looked at Mal for affirmation, but Ben barely notice because he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"We are." He whispered.

Uma giggled. "I know." She agreed.

"You're so beautiful." Ben told her earnestly as Mal stared at him.

"Ben." Mal said. He didn't want to look away from Uma. Whenever he stared into those beautiful chocolate-brown orbs he felt like he was falling in love with her all over again. "Ben." Mal repeated, more urgently. The new couple looked at her at the same time. "Did you go back for her?"

It was funny, the way she said the word 'did'. It was almost like she'd almost said 'would'. Would you go back for her?

Of course, he would. Every fiber of his body was devoted to her. Yet, as he looked into Mal's eyes, he remembered why he'd met Uma in the first place. Mal. He'd gone back for Mal.

Would he really go back to the Isle for Uma?

Uma exhaled as she began to tell her story. About how she'd dove through the barrier and swam back to Auradon.

A thought occurred to Ben; How had she gotten a dress so quickly? And one unique as it was? It was almost had that ethereal feel to it, like when Mal had spelled the girls' hair at school. Maybe Uma was magical too? He must have a thing for magical daughters of villains.

He couldn't stop himself from complementing Uma even as she turned back to Mal, who looked close to tears.

Uma shook his hand tightly and let go. "Listen, Mal." She said, stepping towards Mal and taking her hand. Mal pulled back with a wide look in her eyes like Uma was burning her. "I just really want to thank you." Uma said with a laugh. "I do, for everything." She gave Mal a hug as Mal's hands came up to protect her from an invisible force. Uma continued to utter thank-you's as Mal held back tears.

Ben jumped forward. "Don't you see, Mal?" He asked. "You were right! You knew that we weren't meant to be together." He leaned forward. "That's why you never told me that you loved me."

He knew the minute the words left his mouth that they would drive a black spike through his heart for the rest of his life. Still, he whispered: "Thank you."

Something about looking into Mal's pain-filled eyes made him falter. Then he looked back at Uma and let go of Mal's hand as music began to play softly in the background. He began to dance with a bright smile on his face as they carefully ignored the world around them.

"Not too thrilled I risked my life for him." Carlos growled off to the side. Numerous guests nodded and exchanged uneasy looks at the newcomer as Ben and Uma bowed again. As Mal's friends continued to console her, Ben knew everything would be okay. The kingdom had come to love Mal, and they would love Uma just the same.

Mal started to leave, but Ben couldn't be bothered to notice. The spell of Uma's love was stronger than ever on him, and-

The spell?

What spell?

Suddenly, loud fanfare interrupted their dance. "And now, for the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece!" Lumiere announced. "Designed especially for his lady." He added with a gesture towards Mal.

Mal, Uma, everyone turned at exactly the same time as he did. The curtain on the stained-glass window was dropped, and Ben couldn't help taking a step forward. It was even more beautiful in real life than the design had been.

It was Mal, in a flowing curtain of purple fabric, with her long purple hair that she'd lost for some reason after a few months in Auradon flowing out behind her. He was in his royal blues, taking her hand. It was the type of dress he'd hoped she'd wear tonight, though the Auradon colors did look nice on her.

Why had he ever stopped loving her? She was a more beautiful masterpiece than anything he could ever have commissioned.

He heard Mal speaking softly behind him, though he couldn't turn around. "Ben's known who I was all along." She said.

It was true. He'd always known, even from the first moment he saw her step out of the limo bringing them to Auradon. Even when she'd had blonde hair. Even when he'd returned to the Isle and refused his ring.

"Cover that back up!" Uma shouted suddenly from his side, rushing towards Mal just a little bit. He whipped around, for a second afraid that Uma would attack Mal.

Lumiere was shocked. "I will not." He refused in a cold tone.

People were murmuring. Why was Uma acting like this?

Uma turned around to Ben. "Why don't you tell everyone the present you got for _me_ , Ben?" She asked.

Present? What present? This night was all about Mal.

"I have an announcement!" He proclaimed nonetheless. He held out a hand for Uma to slip her gloved fingers into. "Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady."

Surprisingly, it was his dad who first stepped forward to protest.

"Son," He started, shaking his head.

Ben exploded. He didn't understand why no one else worshipped Uma the way they should. Couldn't they see how amazing she was?

"Not now, Dad!" Ben yelled at the top of his voice. The sheer volume made him forget what he was going to say next. In fact, his mind was clouded. He stammered as everyone stared at him in shock. Most of them had never heard him yell before. He hadn't yelled since he was a kid.

"Uh, so as my gift to her…" He trailed off and had to look at Uma to remember what he was going to say next. Having Mal up on the stairs was clouding his judgement. "I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all!"

Uma looked around in triumph. Everyone looked panicked.

"Fairy Godmother." Ben said. "Bring down the barrier."

"I most certainly will not!" She protested.

"I am your king!" He exploded again. His head hurt – like little hot knives were being driven into the back of his skull.

"Obey him!" Uma supported the motion.

People were gasping, looking around for help, and in the midst of all the commotion, he heard Mal's voice. "Ben's been spelled."

He stared at her in surprise. Really? Spelled? By who? Uma would protect him from such things.

Uma grabbed his hands at stared at him, muttering under her breath. "Look at me." She commanded. He felt more stable now. More grounded, but then he heard heels clicking on the floor.

"Ben." Mal called.

Uma looked away first, and it was only after the eye contact broke that Ben could follow her gaze. Mal was walking towards them.

"Ben." She repeated. She stepped in front of Uma. "Look at me." She told him.

"No, look at me!" Uma demanded. "You love me, remember?"

"No, you don't." Mal insisted.

How would Mal know what love was? She'd never even told him she loved him.

"Yes, you do." Uma told him.

"Ben, look at me." Mal commanded. His eyes froze on hers involuntarily. It was like seeing the sun after coming out of a dark room. Suddenly, he could perceive where the world was.

"Bring down the barrier now!" Uma commanded as she whirled around to the Fairy Godmother. Why was she so worried about that now? Didn't she care that he might have been spelled?

"Ben," Mal began as more tears welled up in her eyes. "I never told you that I loved you because I thought that I wasn't good enough. And I thought that it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself, but Ben, that's me!" She pointed at the window behind them. Ben turned to see it. It was nice how he didn't feel like he couldn't look away from Mal. There was a difference between wanting to look at a person forever and not being able to look away. "I'm part Isle, and part Auradon." She insisted.

"Ben, eyes over here." Uma hissed under her breath.

"And Ben, you've always known who we were, and who we can be." Mal continued.

"Don't listen to her." Uma insisted.

"Ben." Mal sounded more composed than ever. "I know what love feels like now." She told him. The words brought back memories. A sunny day, a cold lake, the feeling of being in love without feeling… pressured. Like he was now.

She smiled. "Ben." She whispered. "Of course, I love you."

He felt like his entire body was being held under weights as those words left her mouth.

She brought her hands up as she finished. "Ben, I've always loved you." She fumbled for a second, planted her fingers on his shoulders, and leaned in to kiss him. Ben pursed his lips just as she closed the last of the distance, and just like that day in the lake he felt something wash away. A spell. A lie.

She withdrew from him, and he felt like he was above water again. Light, carefree. He smiled at her. "Mal." He whispered fondly. Mal smiled herself and leaned her forehead against this as soft music continued to play in the background.

"True love's kiss." Evie whispered softly. Ben smiled at Mal. His very own true love. "Works every time."

Ben took his first few breaths of air, and hugged Mal close to him as all the pieces fell into place in his head seconds before the chaos broke out.


	3. OneShotWorks Announcement

**Hello All. This is an announcement that this story will soon be added to a singular story, yet to be titled but probably under something like 'Descendants Oneshots'.**

 **Many of you may have noticed that my FF Page is rather... clogged with Descendants fics. In light of the last movie and the fandom era slowly coming to an end, I have decided to re-publish all of my oneshots under one story. I will NOT be removing any fics as I move them to a story, but will be creating a copy of each story under the new title collection. There are several reasons for this, but here are the most predominant:**

 **1.) I have several more ideas that I would like to develop, and I know people will not come around to read them as much after no new content is coming to the Descendants Fandom. This will help make my stories accessible to people who would like to continue reading.**

 **2.) It will help me begin to add new genres to my page. I have other fandoms I am going to write for(Wizards of Waverly Place, Harry Potter, maybe Aladdin), but I have several Descendants fics I'm planning on finishing before those begin to be released. Having a Oneshot Collection will help me keep all of those oneshots in one place.**

 **To clarify: The story will not be taken down, only duplicated in a new collection along with other new pieces I will be releasing. Here are a few of my upcoming stories:**

 **1.)Ben is deaf, and the VK's don't realize it right off the bat.**

 **2.)** **-Ben sees Mal has spray-painted over her locker and starts defacing her art with his own(very bad) doodles, leading to a locker art war of him trying to convince her to join art class and her scorning him.**

 **3.)A small adaptation of a world where Ben never brought the VK's over. He grew up and married Audrey before the barrier to the Isle breaks and he meets Mal.**

 **4.)Maleficent pov, if coronation had never happened, watching Ben and Mal grow up and get married, still believing that Mal is just waiting for the perfect moment to strike.**

 **5.)Ben and Mal's troublesome daughter Mercy breaks a magical time glass and has to blend in in her parent's time.**

 **Among others.**

 **I hope you all will enjoy the new works and feel free to explore the others on my page until then.**


	4. PollQuest

**It has come to my attention that the Polls option of Fanfiction network is only available to registered members. Here is my solution - I've copied the poll over to** **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-s-u-r-v-e-y-.-z-o-h-o-p-u-b-l-i-c-.-c-o-m-/zs/jgCsyc Simply remove the dashes and it should work as normal. Here are the poll options:**

1.)Maleficent is returned to human form after 100 years and learns about everything that happened.

2.)Ben and Mal are soulmates and grow up communicating from the Isle of the Lost to Auradon. She's determined to steal the wand and gain her mother's approval - he's interested to see how she'll do it without him easily side-stepping her.

3.)Jay is voluntold to be a teacher for someone new from the Isle of the Lost.

4.)Mal brings a daughter with her to Auradon. When she begins falling behind in her classes, Ben steps in to help and is accidentally adopted by her daughter.

5.)It is discovered after a massive tragedy that King Adam was possessed by a demon. His latest recollections are of putting his six-year-old to bed the night before. He has no idea what the Isle became or what he did to become incarcerated.

6.)Dramatic telling of the Fall of Auradon.

7.)Ben dies and a distraught Mal is sent back to live with her Father.

8.)In which the Isle of the Lost is allowed to send delegates to Auradon and young Ben tries very hard to make them feel welcome.(He becomes Maleficent's fav)

9.)Ben really enjoys playing with makeup on Mal but is too afraid of the social stigma to put it on himself.

10.)Mal and Elsa both try to sneak out of a meeting together and 'make a run for it'.

11.)Mal has a (son,brother,importantperson) being held captive on the Isle during the first movie, and if she doesn't steal the wand, they'll be killed.

12.)Ben and Mal's future daughter goes back in time and has to blend in with the VK's while figuring out how to get home.

13.)Westward 2, Eastbound. The barrier to the Isle of the Lost has been severed and Ben has to take his family to the VK's for refuge from Mal's escaped mother.

 **Copies of the Poll Link will be available in my Profile Blurb and on my Tumblr Blog of WanderlustandFreedom.**


End file.
